


A Homestuck Fanfiction by my Friend Who Never Made it Past Act 1

by justaninjaowl



Category: Homestuck, Marvel, Metal Gear, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bees, Cars, Eating, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hands, Holding Hands, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaninjaowl/pseuds/justaninjaowl
Summary: After the battle of Wakanda, Thanos snapped his fingers erasing half the population of the universe. This left our heroes, The Homestuck Characters, without any bad guys because they were erased. This is where our adventure begins.





	1. John and his egg

**Author's Note:**

> He has also never seen Star VS the Forces of Evil

"What did you do?" John said as he looked towards Thanos with anger. Thanos said "What I set out to do" as he vanished through his portal. John turned to Dave when he heard Dave cry; "J-John?". Dave began to vanish. John ran over and caught Dave in his arms, but it was too late. Dave had turned to dust.  
John looked up and saw all of his friends turn to dust around him. Vriska turned to John and said to him "What do we do now, Hun?" John stood up, wiping the tears from his face and taking the egg out of his pocket. "We fight back."


	2. Bees?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after the snappening, our heroes and their sacred egg found themselves in the cave of the gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He has played MGS3

John walked through the cave, egg in hand, his new boyfriend Karkat in the other, dead and really small. John found Karkat much more interesting because he was dead and didn't talk back, plus he could fit in his pocket and that made transport pretty easy.  
"What's that???" Vriska said, pointing further into the cave. They ran towards a body lying on the ground, covered in red marks. John recognized the body as the body of his stepmother, Rose. "Wh-Who could have done this?" Vriska said in shock. John investigated the body. Feeling a bit peckish he ate the body of his boyfriend, Karkat, as he was pretty small and he hasn't eaten in a couple of days.   
"IT WAS ME!!! THE PAIN!!!"   
A man in a bumblebee costume jumped down from the ceiling. "I was sent by my boyfriend Thanos to kill you!"   
"NOT SO FAST!" another voice from above The Pain yelled. It was Marco Diaz, John's ex-ex-boyfriend. He jumped down from the ceiling in front of John, sword in hand. "What are you doing here?" John said, but before Marco could answer The Pain shot a bee out from his gun towards John. "No!!!" screamed Marco, jumping in front of the bee and dying instantly because he was allergic. "Oh well." said John. The Pain laughed, but suddenly... STAB! Vriska had snuck up behind the pain and stabbed him in the neck. The Pain slumped down, dead, his final words being "Thanos did nothing wrong." but Vriska replied with "It is I who did nothing wrong", stabbing him again.  
John carried on into the cave, placing the egg on the pedestal of the Gods. The egg hatched, and out came a bugatti veyron, John's favourite car. The time has come.


	3. The End of Homestuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Thanos fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still hasn't read homestuck.

"EUGGH" said Thanos, blood from mouth. John stood over him in his bugatti veyron. Thanos looked up at him. "I was no match for your bugatti veyron."   
"No, you weren't." said John, but suddenly... STAB. A knife through John's chest. "It turns out I did do something wrong." said Vriska. Thanos chuckled. "It looks like your best friend was working for me all along."  
"No." said Vriska as she stabbed Thanos to death, taking the infinity gauntlet from him. "Now I can have what I always wanted, a lunch date with my crush, Terezi." Vriska snapped her fingers. A bright white flash. Silence.

 

Terezi laughed. "Oh Vriska, you're so funny" she said as she held her hand and ate cheesecake. "I'm not that funny!" Vriska replied, giving her a kiss. "But I am happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @rukusuton and pester him to read homestuck please


End file.
